Dr. Eggman
Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (originally from the Sonic series) is an evil mad scientist who builds armies of endless robots in the dreams of conquering the world, and also serves as one of Lord Gnaa's allies in Team Gnaa. After being foiled by Sonic and being banished to the KND's universe, Lord Gnaa rescued him from the depths of space. He is friends with Bowser, and also seemingly Brain. Benders' Dawn Saga He, with all the other minions, made his first appearance at the end of Operation: DUTCHMAN, listening to Lord Gnaa's evil plan. He was then at the end of Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others, exclaiming how he and Brain know how to make those Voldemort, Palpatine, and Sentinel Clones. He raced with Bowser in The Great Galactic Race, trying to hit The Quads with their Darkness Cannon and testing their skills. In the end, they were knocked out by Nick's Revenge Rider. Firstborn Saga In "The Path of Scar", Eggman built his own Meta Machine, fusing Scarlet Vargas with the cat, then sending robots after her to test her new cat powers. He was seen briefly in Attitude Adjustment when Bowser left to turn Fanny to the Dark Side, then at the end when he mentioned his Solid Gold Death Egg Fleet. In Operation: DEATH-EGG, he was the main villain. He made and sold clones of Lord Voldemort, Sentinel Prime, and Emperor Palpatine, which were all crazy and messed-up, then tricked Hoagie into becoming his apprentice. He sent his top robot, Metal Sonic, to attack the Kids Next Door and copy their data. He then tricked Hoagie into bringing him his Treehouses' hamsters, then revealed he was using them too power his clones. He used his Egg Gold-digger Machine to turn things into gold, then use them to make his Solid Gold Death Egg Fleet. When Abby snuck in and heard his plan, Eggman simply turned her into gold, too, but not before singing a musical number. When the main group infiltrated his Control Death Egg, Eggman used his Egg Replicon to fight them, but was soon defeated and taken to Arctic Base Prison. In Final Preparations, he helped the KND villains to escape from Arctic Prison and make it to the Convention Center, where The Brain recruited them all. Eggman was then cheering with the robots at the very end with Gnaa's legions. Legend of the Eight Firstborn During Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Eggman has been on the search for the Chaos and Sol Emeralds, having help from Eggman Nega. His plan was to build a Roboticizer Cannon in his Death Egg and power it with the Chaos Emeralds to turn entire planets robot-populated. He mostly interfered with Sonic's group during their adventure, attacking them with various machines like the Death Egg Robot, Egg Roulette, and Egg Gargoyle. When the Sonic team confronted Dr. Eggman for the last time on the Death Egg, Eggman fought Sonic with a series of his past inventions. When they all failed, Eggman Nega roboticized Eggman, and Eggman was able to fuse with his past inventions and become the Egg God. In the end, Eggman was defeated, and was destroyed in the explosion of the Death Egg, which also resulted in Eggman Nega's destruction, too. When Arceus was revived, and the realms were scattered, Eggman came back to life, and helped the others on their mission to stop Arceus. Like the others, he was possibly revived by the spilling of the Sanzu River. Major Battles *Eggman vs. Sonic (many times in history). *Egg Replicon vs. Sector V. *Death Egg Robot vs. Shadow, Cosmo, and Nova. *Egg Roulette vs. Sonic, Sonia, and Manic. *Egg Series vs. Sonic the Hedgehog. *Egg God vs. Team Sonic. *Team Gnaa vs. Shadoo. Relationships Bowser Eggman and Bowser have known each other a while, since the Olympics. They have a lot in common, such as being chubby, leading legions of followers, and always being foiled by their enemies. Ganondorf Dragmire Eggman doesn't seem to get along well with Ganondorf. Ganon thinks Eggman's machines are useless, and that he's weak, since he isn't a bender. The Brain The Brain and Eggman don't seem to talk much. They do share an interest in technical know-how. Negatar Gnaa Lord Gnaa rescued Eggman from the depths of space. Since then, Eggman served in his ranks, as the only non-bender. Eggman Nega Eggman Nega is Eggman's Negaverse counterpart. There are very few opposite things about them and they always work well together to achieve world conquest. Eggman usually disagrees with Nega's last ditch efforts, such as blowing up the planet. Decoe and Bocoe Decoe and Bocoe are two of Eggman's henchmen. They annoy him, but are still seemingly loyal. Bokkun Bokkun is another of his henchmen, and his messenger. He seems more loyal to Eggman than the other henchmen. Orbot and Cubot Eggman bought Orbot and Cubot from the Nightmare King after Red and Purple's death. They now work for Eggman, and annoy him, too. Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. Eggman once took Hoagie in as his apprentice, and tried turning him to the Dark Side. When Hoagie found out his plans to conquer the world with the Solid Gold Death Egg Fleet, he betrayed him. Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic is Eggman's long-time archenemy. He ALWAYS foils Eggman's plots, as if it's his job. Appearance Eggman is very chubby. He has a bald head with a brown mustache and pink nose. He always wears blue glasses, and goggles on his head. Eggman seems to wear a red military jacket with a white zipper in the middle that doesn't seem to cover the bottom half. Under his jacket, he wears a black jumpsuit and black boots. He also wears white gloves. Personality Eggman is incredibly smart, with an IQ of 300. He always seems excited, and gets angered easily, namely when his plans foil or when his henchmen act stupid. Abilities Eggman is incredible at building machines, it's a mystery where he gets all the supplies. He mostly flies around in a small pod that fires lasers and missiles. During boss fights against him, Eggman controls a giant robot or machine from a cockpit. Trivia Eggman is the only human member of Team Gnaa. Ganondorf was part-human, but mostly demon. Category:Males Category:Firstborn Saga Antagonists Category:Revived Characters Category:Convicted Category:Sega Characters Category:Scientists Category:Humans Category:Fake Name Users Category:Team Gnaa